The Miracle Bringer
by Anime Angel75
Summary: Violet Alonzo seems like a normal school girl, but she has a secert life that none of her classmates know about... note: I changed a few of the names
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Violet was staring out her bedroom window remembering times with her mother from the past.

FLASHBACK

"Violet-Chan please hurry we don't have much time" called Violet's mother Luna

"Yes mother I was just picking some flowers for you and Annabelle-Chan," said Violet 9 years ago when she was 3

"That's very sweet of you Violet," said Luna smiling

END FLASKBACK

There was a knock on the door

"Violet-Chan may I come in" said Violet's childhood friend Kurama

Kurama had been Violet's friend since she was born in fact he was there when she was born Kurama had only been 6 months at the time and know she was secretly her boyfriend

Violet snapped out of her flashback when she herd Kurama's knocking

"Oh of course Kurama-Chan "

"Violet your thinking about your mother again aren't you"

"Kurama she's my mother I can't forget about her!" Violet said tears in her eyes

Kurama calmly went and sat next to Violet and gave her a hug

Violet started to cry as she often did

About 15 minutes later Violet stopped crying and wiped her eyes

Kurama let go of Violet and looked her in the eyes

Violet could tell something was wrong "What's wrong Kurama-Chan"

"Violet I have to leave for a few weeks for the dark tournament," Kurama said with a sad look on his face

"Kurama! You can't go you know how much I hate those things and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I know but I have to"

"Ok but promise me you won't get hurt"

"I can't make that promise" and with that Kurama got up and left

Violet just watched him leave he hadn't even said goodbye to her


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Violet suddenly came up with a plan

She knew Kurama would not be leaving for the dark tournament for a few weeks but he had to leave early so no one would be supicious about them. Kurama was the one who wanted it to stay a secret in fear of what her brother Hiei would do to them if he found out

So she went online and applied for his school

4 Days Later

Violet walked into her new school, saw many faces but no Kurama, and saw many eyes watching her girls with envy and the guys looked like they never saw a girl before

Violet thought to herself 'Why are all people watching me I mean I guess I'm a little pretty but I mean don't they have a life?'

Just then, the principle came out to greet her

"Welcome Violet I'll show you to your first class"

"Thank You Sir"

"It's no problem you have some of the highest test scores I've ever seen"

Just then, the principle opened a door

Violet saw a teacher look over at her

"Class this is Violet Alonzo she is a Aztec princess Violet you can sit next to Shuuichi"

Just then, Kurama looked up from the book he was reading and just stared at Violet in surprise

Violet sat down in the seat to the left of Kurama and smiled at him

"Shuuichi you wouldn't mind showing Violet around would you?'

"No not at all Sir"

Kurama thought to himself "What is she doing here she's supposed to be at Alfea"

After Class Kurama pulled Violet in front of a locker

"What are you doing here and how'd you get here"

"I was tired of my old human school it wasn't challenging enough so I came here and aren't you happy to see me?" Violet said with a frown

"Of course I'm happy to see you I just didn't think you'd come here" Kurama said and gave Violet a quick hug

All Violet could do is smile

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Man is she hot"

Kurama felt like punching them for even mentioning her name they we not worthy enough

"Kito what do you think of her?"

"I have to admit she is quiet beautiful but lets wait and she her test scores before we come to a conclusion"

Kurama felt like punching Kito for even doubting Violet's intelligence but they were right in a way they would have to wait till the next test to see ecactly how smart she was


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next day Violet got up and put on her school uniform it was exactly like her old one from Kagome's school but red instead of green

She brushed her long soft golden brown hair then got her shoes and backpack and went out the door to meet Kurama

A few minutes before she got to there meeting spot she remembered her ribbon

She reached in her backpack and pulled out a red silk ribbon and tied it in a bow on the top of her head

Just then, Kurama came from around the corner

"You look beautiful Violet-Chan" he said and smiled

"Thank you Kurama-Chan but I don't think reds really my color" she said and politely smiled back

10 minutes later, they arrived at school and walked down the hall they didn't know why people were watching them with surprise

Just then Violet looked down and realized they were holding hands

She immediately let go of Kurama's hand and blushed

Kurama blushed as well and looked embarrassed

"Well we better get to class don't want to be late"

"Yeah wouldn't want to get in trouble on my second day"

They had to take a test that day

The teacher said Violet didn't have to take the test since she was new but she wanted to

THE NEXT DAY

"Kito look the top score is a tie between Shuuichi and the new girl!"

Kito walked up to Violet

"Pretty and smart would you like to go to the spring dance next week with me" he said with a devilish grin

"Sorry she's going with me," Kurama said angrily

Violet had never seen this side of Kurama he had never acted possessive over her

Later Violet suddenly remembered what Kurama had said earlier this morning

"So what was that who thing about the dance" Violet said teasing

"Well I had to say something to protect you from Kito"

"Yeah sure" Violet said smiling

"Looks like were going to the dance together"

Kurama couldn't help but smile


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Violet was so happy about the dance she couldn't think of anything else not even her mother

She couldn't stop worrying about the dress she was going to ware just then she saw the picture of her mother in a beautiful green layered dress she had inherited all her mothers dresses since she had mostly brothers and she had offered Yukina half but she had said no because she had no use for them

Violet wondered if she was tall enough to fit the dress yet

When she tried it on it was a perfect fit and it really complimented her golden brown hair

Now that she had the dress it was time for her hair so after she took the dress off she sat down in front of her vanity mirror

Then she noticed a picture of her mom from when she was her age

Her mother looked so happy in that picture it was before Luna had been the one who would have the child of evil

Violet looked closely and she noticed Annabelle

Annabelle was Kurama's mother

Annabelle and Luna had been best friends since they were little

THE PAST

Violet looked closely and noticed that Annabelle was the only one wearing white shoes everyone else had black shoes

Luna had been the youngest of two children and been born into royalty

Luna's birth had been a surprising one

She had been a fairy born into a family of wizards and witches

No one in her family had ever been a fairy that they'd known of

So she felt alone until she met Annabelle when she was four

Annabelle and Luna became fast friends and when Annabelle was going to Alfea Luna asked if she could go as well

Her parents wouldn't let her go because they feared they would we the laughing stock of Lunis

Lunis was the plant of the moon, which Luna had been named after

Luna wanted go so bad she gave her father the papers to sigh for Alfea and said they were for Hogworts

He signed them without reading them so she went to Alfea and learned how to control her magic and use it in battle

This is where Luna had met Violet's father

PREASENT

Violet was now looking threw old photos and saw one of just her mother and Annabelle

She looked and saw they had cell phones

Her mother had a blue one and Annabelle had a red one

Just then, there was a knock on her door

Violet got up and opened the door

It was Kurama

"Would you like to go for a walk Violet-Chan," Kurama asked

"Of course, let's go!"

As they were walking suddenly Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke came around the corner

"Hey is that Kurama!" said Kuwabara

"Yeah and look at the hottie he's with," added Yusuke

All Hiei could do is glare at Yusuke and Kuwabara

"Come on let's go catch up to them maybe she has a friend or sister!"

"Hey Kurama who's this" Yusuke said asking about Violet

"Oh this is my friend Violet," Kurama said

"Violet this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and you already know Hiei"

"It was nice to meet you all well, I have to go see you later everyone!" Violet said and left

"So what's with the girl" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked teasing

"She's Hiei's little sister"

"WHAT! I can tell who got all the good looks in the family," said Kuwabara

Just then, Hiei hit Kuwabara in the head


End file.
